


Little Ninja

by ShadowBeaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Implied Mpreg, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBeaw/pseuds/ShadowBeaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maru is determined to stay up, waiting for Sasuke, but Naruto has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on my partner in crime and her uncontrollable love for children, which has now taken me over. Something alittle short and sweet. Enjoy it. <3

"Find a book yet, kiddo?" Bright blue eyes stared down the hallway waiting for the little rascal to come into view. The blonde was lounging comfortably on the couch, back propped up on pillows with his head laying on the headrest. It was getting late but Maru didn't want to sleep, not until his papa came back. So being sneaky, Naruto decided to read to his son knowing that would make him pass out.

"Yup!" Maru chirped out. Two small hands popped out of the doorway, wiggling a book.

"That one again?"

"Of course, it's meh favorite." The seven-year old came out of the room, closing the door behind him. He padded his way down the hall, long, spiky, blonde hair bouncing as he walked. When he got close enough to the couch, Naruto reached out and snatched him up. Giggles left the small boys lips as he was lifted up in the air. He held the book tight to his chest with one arm while poking Naruto in the nose.

"Just for that." Maru was plopped down on the couch then attacked with tickling fingers. The book was forgotten about as he tried to fight off his 'mother', laughter spilling from his lips. Naruto dodged the kicks sent at him, doubling his tickling efforts. It didn't last long though, tears in Maru's eyes and gasping for breath.

"One day mama."

"In your dreams, kiddo." Ruffling his son's hair, he pulled him against his chest and pulled up the blanket around both of them. He let Maru get comfortable first before opening the book.

"The little ninja."

=_=

As quietly as possible, Sasuke unlocked the door and then locked back up after closing the door. Boots and coat were slipped out of and his keys set on the rack. Stretching out his achy muscles, he made his way into the main room. Instantly a smile spread across his lips, the hours of bullshit loosing all meaning.

Laid out on the couch was his lover and son. Naruto was propped comfortably on the couch, one arm wrapped protectively around the small boy fast asleep on his chest. His other arm had fallen off the couch though, his hand still clutching the book. They must have been trying to wait up for him, even though he had told them not to.

Walking over to the pair, he grabbed the book out of his lover's hand. Glancing at the page it was on, it made the smile brighten more. Whoever had written the children's book must of been stalking the pair or something. Setting the book down, he carefully pulled the blanket back. Blue eyes slowly lolled open meeting his own dark eyes.

"Hey," he said softly, not wanting to wake their son. Naruto instantly smiled, a yawn escaping his lips.

"What time is it?"

"Late. Go crawl into bed while I take Maru to his room." Sasuke scooped up the small boy into his arms without waking him up. He was carried down the hallway and into his room. Moving him onto one arm, he pulled back the blankets and gently laid the boy down. As he pulled the covers back up, dark eyes that matched his own slowly opened.

"Papa."

"Go back to sleep, kiddo. We'll talk in the morning."

"Mmm kay. Love you."

"Love you too, Maru." Sasuke leaned over, placing a kiss on his forehead and tucking him into bed. He made his way out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Glancing down the hallway, he saw that his wild lover had actually listened to him and even turned out the light.

The sharigan user opened the door at the end of the hallway to their bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he turned to be met with the sight of Naruto, in boxers, curled up on his side. Not wanting to make him wait any longer, he stripped down then climbed into bed. Instantly the blonde was attached to his side, one arm around his waist and head tucked under his chin. "Miss me?" he chuckled and pulled the blanket over them. He wrapped one arm around the smaller man's waist, other hand trailing over his arm.

"Mmm, you know it. So what'd they want?"

"Just a bunch of bullshit as always. Only thing good out of it was seeing you and Maru sleeping together." A kiss was placed ontop of his companion's head.

"Maybe next time you can be with us."

"Mmm, next time I'll tell them to fuck off."

"Damn straight, I'm the only one aloud to fuck on."

"Pervert."

"You know it." Shaking his head, Sasuke tilted his head down and met his lover's soft lips. As much as he wanted to deepen it, he knew if he did he wouldn't be getting much sleep. So he cut off the kiss and settled into the bed, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath.

"Love you teme."

"Love you too, dobe."

 


End file.
